Harry PotterTwilight serafina23 is also me PriyaUnni posted 2X sorry
by PriyaUnni
Summary: This is an attempt I don't know where its going yet but this is what I have so far... "Well I'm leaving for Hogwarts," Bella replied as she looked at Jacob. Jacob smiled at Bella for they had been friends since they were children. "Well, I know you'll find him," Jacob replied, "I wish you uh luck." Bella grimaced but her heart ached, she didn't want to leave Forks, but Edward


This is an attempt I don't know where its going yet but this is what I have so far...

"Well I'm leaving for Hogwarts," Bella replied as she looked at Jacob. Jacob smiled at Bella for they had been friends since they were children.  
"Well, I know you'll find him," Jacob replied, "I wish you uh luck."  
Bella grimaced but her heart ached, she didn't want to leave Forks, but Edward had been missing for three days. He would normally have told his fiance where he was going but he didn't.  
Jacob hugged Bella and they were off to the airport...

"Harry," a voice called him. Harry Potter was tossing in his bed, the voices came to him every night and he wondered why. "Harry," it called again.  
"Cedric?" he gasped in his sleep. Ron was asleep next to him, and hearing the commotion woke him up.  
Harry jolted awake and began to yell.  
"Whoa, whoa, mate," Ron held Harry's shoulder.  
"You alright?" asked Ron. Harry sat and propped the pillow against his headrest.  
"Sorry," Harry replied, "Cedric, I had a dream about him again, the rumors."  
"The rumors of him being turned into a vampire by Voldemort's cousin, Carlise, you're mad," Ron replied, "That's why its called a rumor."  
"But what if its not, what if he changed his identity," Harry replied.  
"Get some shut eye, mate," Ron went back to bed, "Besides you're girlfriend Hermione will be wanting to know you're dreams she's coming back tomorrow you know."  
Harry Potter rolled his eyes and fell asleep once more.

Bella Swan looked out her window to see that the rain began to pour, it was just as if she hadn't left Forks. Bella was reminded of the night she was first with Edward...  
"So what other schools did you go to?" asked Bella.  
"I went to Hogwarts, in 1980," Edward replied, "There was a tournament, the Triwizard tournament, but I wasn't a vampire at the time."  
"Wait so you were a wizard dying of the Spanish influenza and you participated in a tournament?" asked Bella.  
"If you want to look at it that way, but something happened to me," Edward's golden eyes mesmerized Bella.  
"What?" asked Bella.  
"Nothing, Bella, you, just don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Edward replied...  
She heard the ding of the seat belt sign flash on and they began their decent to Heathro Airport.  
Bella stepped off the plane and had to catch a train called the Hogwarts Express, she had never heard of it but she took a cab to the train station. As Bella was walking to find the platform she saw another girl with puffy hair and a school robe.  
"Hi," Bella approached the girl. The girl looked around and smiled  
"Hi," she replied.  
"Um I'm Bella Swan I'm new to Hogwarts," Bella said awkwardly.  
"Oh, hi nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled, "Welcome."  
"Thanks," she followed Hermione.

"So we have to go through the walls," asked Bella.  
"Yes," Hermione smiled, "Do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous."  
Bella nodded and ran for the wall. She closed her eyes and found she went through, when she opened them she saw a train that read Hogwarts Express.  
"Shall we find a seat?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah," Bella followed her once more. Once they found a compartment Hermione and Bella began to chat.  
"So, you're from America, Forks right?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, and you have an accent," Bella tried to poke fun at her.  
"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
"I'm looking for someone," Bella explained, "His name is Edward he..."  
Hermione smiled, "Go on."  
"He went to Hogwarts in 1980," Bella replied.  
"And you think he's here, its 1985, so maybe," Hermione replied.  
"Well, no I mean yes but he was here during the Triwizard Tournament, he was a contestant," Bella felt herself get excited.  
"No," Hermione shook her head, "There was no Edward, there was supposed to be three but four got picked, my boyfriend Harry Potter was one of them, followed by Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and then Cedric Diggory, he was murdered by a man named Voldemort, we don't speak of him in the Wizarding World."  
"No, there has to be some mistake," Bella replied, "Edward Cullen."  
"Name doesn't ring a bell," Hermione replied, "You may want to speak to Harry Potter, he was there the night Cedric Diggory got killed maybe he can tell you."  
"No its okay, I...Edward is my fiance," Bella told Hermione. Hermione pressed her lips together and they sat in silence to the School.


End file.
